


Lana Gets Hunted (Fun With Bun)

by Smolkobold



Series: Lana & Friends [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Large Cock, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: A rabbit with an intoxicating addiction to danger has an erotic encounter with a reluctant wolf.
Series: Lana & Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091276





	Lana Gets Hunted (Fun With Bun)

Before her alarm clock had a chance to go off, Lana had already hopped out of bed and silenced it. Grabbing a set of clothes, she ran naked to the bathroom, making sure to turn on the kettle along the way. Lana turned the water as hot as she could bear it, and quickly washed her little furry body. Stepping out of the shower, she blow-dried herself as best she could before brushing her fur flat again. She slammed toothpaste onto her brush and cleaned her buck teeth aggressively before rinsing her mouth to finish. She knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, but she poured herself a cup of coffee and downed it rapidly, trying not to burn herself. Lana knew this was going to be one of her “on” days and was determined to get what she wanted.

Unfortunately, reality got in the way. She still needed to go to work. Lana raced to work, arriving nearly twenty minutes early to the supermarket. She was only a cashier, but it paid the bills and it wasn’t overly taxing. Customers always seemed to like her “on” days, calling her friendly and engaging. That wasn’t untrue, but she also found it incredibly hard to focus. Her mind was thinking of a dozen things at once, the least of which is the task at hand. A couple of times she bagged things in the completely wrong order, crushing bread under meats, or putting eggs on the bottom of a bag. No one complained to her manager though, so she was lucky in that respect. Mostly, she was thinking about who she wanted to pick up later that night, and where they would be. In the end, she decided she’d love to have a wolf. She heard they had huge cocks, and the thought of the massive knot sliding into her was enough to make her wet.

By the end of her shift, her panties were sticky and uncomfortable. She couldn’t wait to just throw them off and be ravaged by someone bigger than her. She was prey anyway, or at least that’s what she remembered from school. Her ancestors were nothing but roving balls of fluff that lived to fuck and be eaten. As she walked home from work, she imagined what it would be like to be one of those “rabbits”. She squeezed one of her sensitive ears as she fantasized about being cornered. Lana was fast, but a wolf like that was probably even faster! She would be grabbed by the scruff of her neck and pinned to the ground. She would beg and cry as the wolf began to lick over her body, preparing her to be killed. The long tongue of the wolf reaching her wet pussy, and pushing inside of her in an animalistic mix of fear and arousal—

Lana took her hand away from under her skirt and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. She promised herself she’d stop masturbating in public, but sometimes her body got the better her. Especially on days like this. Thankfully, she had the decency to duck into an alley before she began. Unfortunately, however, her panties were now more uncomfortable than ever. Moving quickly, Lana bounded the rest of the way home, pretending to run from her invisible killer. Once she had reached her doorstep, she was out of breath and desperate for someone to pound her like she imagined. She jammed her key roughly into the lock and twisted hard, throwing open the door to her apartment. Lana freshened up, dusted her cinnamon cheeks and applied eyeliner to her bright hibiscus eyes. She was ready to slay, or more aptly, be slain. She changed her underwear to something she thought was cuter, and picked a less reserved outfit for the evening. Within the hour, she was ready to go out on the town.

With her new look, she stepped out into the fresh Autumn evening with confidence and hailed a cab. The driver wasn’t talkative, but he didn’t need to be. Lana was already excited to be back on the scene; it had been a while since she last went downtown. She got a little carried away then, but she wouldn’t this time. She thought about calling her friends to meet her there, but she decided against it. She probably had better chances on her own. Maybe she would meet a jaguar, or a cheetah! They would have no problem catching her! Or maybe she would find a bear. She wondered if their dicks were as thick as the rest of their bodies. Lana thought about what she’d drink and what places she’d go to. Was she cute enough? Maybe not. What if she really slutted it up? Do guys like that, or do they prefer someone more bashful? Being herself was always an option, but did they still sell cheap tequila at the one place she liked? Before Lana had any answers, the car had come to a halt next to one of the many bars. She paid her fare and rushed off to the tequila place, or whatever it was called. It didn’t matter. She was going to have fun.

The club was always packed, and her friends hated it. They said it was dangerous, but that was exactly what she wanted. Before she hit the dance floor, she wanted to have something to drink. Doubles of tequila were on special, so she ordered two. The first shot made Lana wince, and after the second she shook her head. Lana was a small girl, and she knew the liquor was going to hit her hard. Before it did, she wanted to show off her moves. The dance floor was an electric haze of intoxication and Lana loved it. She dove in and decided to show off what the lessons had taught her. Lana thought herself to be a good dancer, and the small crowd growing around her seemed to agree. She was energetic and playful, choosing the biggest, cutest guys to dance close with. Some of them were so tall, she barely reached their waist. Sometimes, she’d turn quickly and brush her face against one of their crotches, followed by a playful squeeze. It never failed to make them hard, and she loved it. 

The impressions their erect cocks made in their pants were huge. The thought of taking something longer than her forearm was as frightening as it was arousing, or maybe it was the person she was grinding against that was turning her on. Either way, she didn’t want it to stop. Lana looked up over her head to the person she was dancing with, and he looked down at her in return.

He was a wolf.

“You like my dancing?” Lana asked, her voice trailing off as she watched the silver furred predator smile down at him. His teeth were beautifully white and deadly sharp. She wondered what it’d be like to have those jaws close around her, and shuddered. She needed him more than anything, and he needed to know it.

“Yeah. You’re pretty good for a little bunny.”

“I’m pretty good at a lot of things,” Lana said, grazing her fingers over the crotch of his shorts. It sounded a lot better in her head than it did out loud. “Do you think I’m cute?” she asked, wishing she was as good at flirting as she was at dancing.  
“You’re a little small for me, but yeah, you’re cute.” Lana panicked. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind went blank. She said the first thing that came to mind, trying to capture the moment.

“I do anal so you don’t have to worry about it not fitting!” Lana blurted out, trying to comprehend the stupidity of what she had just said.

“What?”

“If it doesn’t fit in my pussy you can fuck me in the ass!” she shouted over the music. It came out much louder than she had expected. People stared and giggled, and she could feel her face flushing red under her fur. This was a mistake. Lana was in a full-on panic. She wanted to run, but her body was frozen in place.

The wolf stared on in silence. He looked just as shocked as she was. After a few seconds, he grabbed her by the hand and took her back to the bar.

“Uhh, want a drink?” The wolf asked sheepishly.

“Sure. Get me something with caffeine.”

The wolf caught the bartender's attention and ordered two drinks. Immediately, the bartender began to grab the necessary ingredients for Lana's drink.

“So, uh, were you for real? Like with what you said earlier?”

“I like big guys, and you look perfect for what I want.”

“You mean like sex, right?”

“Yes, but I want it rough. Really rough.”

“But uh, I don’t think I can like be rough without hurting you.”

“Then hurt me.”

“What?”

“Just force it in until you split me in two. I’m a bunny after all so I’m meant for you to use. Just really fuck me up!”

The bartender returned with a beer for the wolf and some sort of green liquid on ice for Lana. She slammed back the drink as soon as it hit the table and began to fondle him through his shorts. The wolf stared into her eyes, wrought with indecision. “So are you gonna fuck my little rabbit holes or what? I can find someone else if you’re too much of a little bitch to take me.” Lana threatened, squeezing his balls as she asked. The wolf softly rolled his hips and gasped, obviously enjoying the attention she was giving him. 

“Umm, I’ll do it. Just let me have a couple more drinks and I’ll show you my place. That ok?” Lana was desperate, but she could hold on a little longer before losing it. At this point, she was quite drunk, but the caffeine was making her jittery. She jumped off of her seat and climbed onto his lap, softly grinding her ample hips against him as he drank at the bar. He laid a gentle hand on her head, running his claws back and forth along her soft chestnut hair. The mere feeling of the claws against her scalp was enough to make her wet.

While she waited for the wolf to empty his last glass, Lana pushed her face into his plaid shirt. She inhaled deeply, holding onto him with her little arms. It smelled like fresh laundry detergent and felt warm to the touch. It felt nice to be able to just let go sometimes. Whatever happened to her tonight didn’t matter. It was just him and her. “Are you falling asleep?” he asked. He couldn’t be further from the truth. Lana was feeling absolutely wired. She wasn’t supposed to drink coffee on days like this, but she did anyway. 

Shortly after, he tapped her twice on the head, and she jumped off of his lap. “Let’s go, stud!” The wolf Rose uneasily to his feet and called for a cab. On the ride back, she couldn’t sit still. She constantly fidgeted, looking from the cabbie to her soon to be alpha, and then down her own shirt. She couldn’t wait to be reamed. Eventually, the car stopped at an apartment complex, and they both got out. Lana followed him to his front door and watched him as he fished around for his keys. He wasn’t particularly strong, but he was handsome and very tall. His claws were more than enough to compensate for his lack of muscles. Eventually, he found his keys, but it still took him at least three tries to open the lock. 

His apartment was incredibly clean, which was surprising for a bachelor pad. “Your place is nice, for such a ruthless killer!” she teased, already taking off her shirt. Seemingly oblivious, the wolf continued onto the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. “Anything for you?” he asked, turning around to face her. Lana was already naked on her hands and knees, lifting her little puffball tail to give him a better view of her fat ass. “I’d like you to fuck me like the animal you are. Bite me, scratch me, just let me know I’m a pathetic little bunny that only exists to be torn apart!” Lana begged, looking back at the wolf with a wild expression. The wolf looked down at her, still holding onto his water. “Uh. I don’t have any condoms or anything. I wasn’t really expecting to get any tonight. Do you wanna like, get some somewhere?” he sipped his water as he looked down at the spastic bunny at his feet, begging to be filled by his still-sheathed wolf cock.

“What the fuck's wrong with you? Don’t you want me? Forget the condoms and just put it in me! At least kick me or something!” Enjoying the view of Lana’s audacious body, the wolf stepped on the back of her calves. She struggled playfully, mewling as she wiggled her hips back and forth. Lana watched a thick bulge form in the shorts he was wearing. The fact that it wasn’t inside of her already taunted her. “Are you the bunny, or the wolf?” she goaded, “Do you need me to find a better predator to chase you down, like a little bunny boy?” By the end of her sentence, the wolf’s expression had turned fierce. He stepped down on her hard before letting her go, smacking her roughly on the ass as he did. “Scurry on off to the bedroom before I catch you again.” He snarled, taking off his shirt and shorts as he spoke.

Lana looked him in the eyes, savoring his expression for a moment before she darted off. She had no clue where his bedroom was but the place was fairly small. Behind her, she heard the footsteps of something much larger than her. Without looking over her shoulder, she sprung up onto his bed, only to be grabbed by a heavy claw. Lana squirmed, trying to break free of his grasp but her efforts were fruitless. Every movement she made forced the claw tighter around her leg until her other leg was pinned down as well. “Where’s your knot, bunny boy?” Lana sneered, trying to hide her excitement as she inspected the thick member dangling between his legs. His cock was enormous; it was nearly the size of her entire arm. It was a deep pink, with small veins running along its length. At its base was a slightly wider bulb, barely noticeable in the dim light of the bedroom.

“Quiet, prey!” The wolf growled, pulling her legs apart. Lana’s entire lower half was exposed, and her pussy was dripping wet. He pushed the tip of his dick against Lana’s hips, leaning over as he sized her up. His cock reached all the way from his hips to her chin, and she watched it eagerly dribble pre onto the soft fur of her chest. “Come o-“ Before Lana could finish complaining, he bit into her neck softly. Terror and arousal filled Lana’s mind as his hips pulled back before slamming back inside of her. Lana cried out, trying to squirm free of the wolf’s grasp, but he only closed his claws down even harder. She felt his claws digging into her flesh as he pounded his cock repeatedly into her ferociously, bottoming out nearly immediately in her shallow bunny cunt. His wolf cock stretched her wide, letting her feel every detail of the shaft he could fit inside of her.

Lana couldn’t wait for him. Her entire body shuddered as she meekly whimpered in orgasm, her legs fighting against the tight grip of her captor. “Already, little bunny?” The wolf whispered, his rod sliding in and out rapidly as he spoke. “You can cum as much as you want, but we’re not stopping until I’m satisfied.” The words rang out in Lana’s skull as his movements became more urgent. His teeth sank deeper into her neck as he bottomed out and pushed further, forcibly pulling her legs back towards his needy cock. Thick, hot cum flooded Lana’s womb as he let go of his grip on her neck, moaning loudly. Lana joined him, wrapping her arms around anything she could grab. She could feel his seed leaking out of her, dripping over her tight, unused tailhole. 

The wolf slid his still-erect member from her spent pussy, letting go of her a moment to admire his work. “Don’t you want to use me more? Cut me up, bite me and scratch me and fuck me all night?” Lana desperately rubbed her puffy wet clit, her gaping womanhood still dripping from its abuse. “So there’s your knot! It’s huge! Don’t you want to just ram it into me? Just fuck me until I pass out and keep going?” Lana was rabid in her provocations, her eyes aflame with lust. Without a word, the wolf grabbed onto her sides and flipped her over. This time he was not gentle with his sharp claws. Releasing one of them for a moment, he rubbed the excess fluid dripping out of her against her butthole and slathered it onto his cock. 

Suddenly, he slammed her roughly against the edge of the bed, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could recover, his tip was already at the entrance to her unused asshole. With a single thrust, he speared himself into her, Lana screaming in an intoxicating mixture of lust and agony. He held her hard against the bed, pulling his claws along her ribs as he furiously reamed her. The wolf felt her guts shift to accommodate him as he pushed deeper and deeper, splitting her wide with every thrust. Lana moaned and pleaded incomprehensibly, her body thrashing in savage orgasm. Tears streamed down her face, smearing her makeup over his bed sheets as he continued to force his cock even further, his knot spreading her ass cheeks hard. The wolf was at his limit, no longer able to endure the smooth feeling of her soft, pliable insides. He pulled her back with all his might and pounded his hips forward, stretching her asshole past its reasonable limit as he forced his thick, swollen knot into her.

As his knot reached halfway, he felt her body take the rest and their hips met for the first time. The wolf howled, pumping her twitching supple insides full of his potent, heady cream. Lana let out garbled moans between choked shrieks, her body scarcely able to cope with the sheer volume of seed inundating her guts. He held her still before sharply pulling his hips back. Her tailhole surrendering his knot with an audible “pop”. Exhausted, Lana rolled onto her back, both holes pouring out onto the sheets. She looked into the wolf’s face with her teary ruby eyes and said: “Thanks. I needed that.” Flustered, the wolf laid down beside her. He wondered if the bunny would be OK come morning, but his clouded worries soon gave way to the mist of sleep.

Lana awoke to the sound of her phone across the unfamiliar apartment, her aching body in a symphony of misery. Slowly, she stood up and shuffled across to the kitchen naked, grabbed her dirty clothes and walked back to the bathroom. Putting as much effort in as she could muster, she tried to clean off her sticky, crusty body, but ultimately gave up. Lana barely put the towel to her wet fur, leaving it in a disorganized, matted mess. She threw on her clothes and dialed for a cab, trying to come up with the best excuse she could manage to skip work for today. She decided to say she had a migraine, which wasn’t really a lie. She was incredibly sore, and even the most basic of movements were strenuous to her violated fuzzy body. Lana knew this was going to be one of her “off” days, and she couldn’t wait for it to be over.


End file.
